1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to photolithographic illumination systems.
2. Related Art
Photolithography (also called microlithography) is a semiconductor device fabrication technology. Photolithography uses ultraviolet or visible light to generate fine patterns in a semiconductor device design. Many types of semiconductor devices, such as diodes, transistors, and integrated circuits, can be fabricated using photolithographic techniques. Exposure systems or tools are used to implement photolithographic techniques, such as etching, in semiconductor fabrication. An exposure system typically includes an illumination system, a reticle (also called a mask) containing a circuit pattern, a projection system, and a wafer alignment stage for aligning a photosensitive resist covered semiconductor wafer. The illumination system illuminates a region of the reticle with a preferably rectangular slot illumination field. The projection system projects an image of the illuminated region of the reticle circuit pattern onto the wafer.
As semiconductor device manufacturing technology advances, there are ever increasing demands on each component of the photolithography system used to manufacture the semiconductor device. This includes the illumination system used to illuminate the reticle. For example, there is a need to illuminate the reticle with an illumination field having uniform irradiance. In step-and-scan photolithography, there is also a need to continuously vary a size of the illumination field in a direction perpendicular to a wafer scan direction, so that the size of the illumination field can be tailored to different applications. One factor often limiting wafer processing throughput is the amount of energy available from the illumination system. Therefor, there is a need to vary the size of the illumination field without a loss of energy.
As the size of the illumination field is varied as mentioned above, it is important to preserve the angular distribution and characteristics of the illumination field at the reticle. To achieve this goal, the illumination system must maintain telecentric illumination at a substantially fixed numerical aperture at the reticle as the size of the illumination field is varied. Some illumination systems include an array or diffractive scattering optical element positioned before the reticle. The scattering optical element produces a desired angular light distribution that is subsequently imaged or relayed to the reticle. In such an illumination system, there is a need to maintain telecentric illumination at a substantially fixed numerical aperture at the scattering optical element, and correspondingly, at the reticle as the size of the illumination field is varied.
A standard zoom lens can vary the size of the illumination field. However, in the standard zoom lens, image magnification, and correspondingly the size of the illumination field, is inversely proportional to angular magnification. Thus, a standard zoom lens that increases the size of an image by a factor M, disadvantageously decreases the numerical aperture by a factor 1/M, and fails to preserve the angular distribution of the illumination field.
Therefor, there is a need to vary the size of the illumination field (that is, magnify the illumination field) without a loss of energy, and to maintain telecentric illumination at a substantially fixed numerical aperture as the size of the illumination field is varied.